1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a coupling mechanism and display device using the same, and more particularly to the holding arm of coupling mechanism capable of coupling or separating from the casing of the display panel, and display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to match the user's operation habit, a display panel has to be placed on the desk stably. Generally, a display device includes a display panel, a base and a holding structure. The display panel is supported by a holding structure, and the other end of the holding structure is connected to the base which is set on the desk. The holding structure is typically fastened to the display panel by the screws.
Refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A shows a diagram of a conventional display panel and a conventional holding structure. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view along the cross-sectional line 1B-1B′ of the holding structure in FIG. 1A. A display device 100 includes a display panel 110 and a holding structure 120, wherein the conventional holding structure 120 is fastened to the display panel 110 by the screws 122.
Since the screws-fastening method mentioned above is not designed for do-it-yourself (DIY), the display panel has to be secured on the holding structure before delivering the display device. The volume of the holding structure combined with the display panel is huge. The bulky packages occupy too much space and fewer packages are loaded in each transportation. Thus, the cost of the transportation is increased.